Utilities, such as water, are provided to customers through lines that include valves. These valves, which are commonly referred to as “stops” or “cocks,” are used to control the flow of water through the line. Such valves are well known and generally include a body portion having an inlet and outlet that are separated by a rotatable plug. The plug has a handle or knob that may be rotated to control fluid flow.
As will be appreciated, it is generally desirable to secure such utility valves so that they cannot be opened to provide gas or water to an unauthorized customer. Typically, securing such valves involves partially enclosing the valve with a shroud so that the handle or knob cannot be accessed. The shroud is secured in place over the valve with, for example, a pad lock.
In a known locking assembly, a shroud is locked about a water valve through the use of a pad lock that includes an exposed, accessible shackle which, in some circumstances, may be cut with bolt cutters or the like. While such assemblies are generally quite effective at securing utility valves, a valve lock having a shackle portion that cannot be accessed to be cut is desirable.
Moreover, known valve locks are relatively difficult to remove or install, as they are located in subterranean water meter boxes that are relatively small and cramped. Known valve locks also have a somewhat limited range of motion when installed making insertion of a key challenging, particularly in the cramped confines of a meter box.
Known valve locks also include shrouds that are relatively expensive to manufacture, as they must be stamped, folded and then welded to form a box. As will be appreciated, a valve lock assembly that includes a shroud or cover that provides an ease of manufacture is desirable.